This invention relates in general to vehicle seats, and in particular to a seat movable between a seating position and a storage position to form a generally horizontal flat load floor.
Some passenger vehicles, such as vans and sport utility-type vehicles, include multiple rows of seating within the interior of the vehicle. Often, these vehicles include a first or front row of seats for a driver and passenger, and one or more rows of rear seats behind the front row. Typically, the rear seats are bench-style seats having a common frame and seating positions for two or more occupants. The seats generally include a horizontal seat bottom and seat back extending vertically upward from the seat bottom.
It is generally desirable to temporarily remove the rear seats or position the rear seats into a storage position to create more cargo room in the interior of the vehicle. For example, some rear seats have seat backs which are pivotally mounted relative to the seat bottom. The seat backs can be pivoted forwardly to a storage position so that the seat back is in a generally horizontal position above the seat bottom. When the seat back is in its storage position, cargo can be placed on top of the seat back. The seat backs can also be configured to recline or pivot rearwardly so that the seat back lies in a generally horizontal position behind and adjacent the seat bottom. Although this position can provide a generally horizontal surface, any cargo placed thereon may damage the trim material of the seat back and bottom. Also, the horizontal surface defined by the seat back and seat bottom is typically not flat due to the contours of the seating surface of the seat back and seat bottom.
This invention relates to a vehicle seat which is capable of being moved between a seating position and a storage position which defines a generally flat load floor.
The vehicle seat is preferably movable between a seating position and a storage position to form a relatively flat horizontal load floor. The seat includes a seat bottom and a seat back. A side member extends upward from the seat bottom. The seat back is rotatably mounted on the side member such that the seat back is rotatable about a horizontally extending axis. The seat back is preferably mounted on the side member so that the seat back can be rotated or flipped around by about 180 degrees so that a seating surface and a back surface of the seat back are rotatable to a reverse position. Preferably, the side member is pivotally attached to the seat bottom and is capable of moving the seat back into a generally horizontal position to define the load floor. An optional panel can be movably attached to the seat back. The panel is movable between a first position adjacent the seat back, and an extended position extending outward from the seat back and covering the seat bottom to further extend and define the load floor.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.